1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for dip-soldering semiconductor components, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for dip-soldering semiconductor components mass produced with the use of comb elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Within the mass-production of semiconductor components, it is generally known how to mount the components upon comb elements which are then dip-soldered for the purpose of connecting contact elements thereof. The usual procedure is to dip the combs, along with the attached semiconductor chips, into a flux and subsequently into a hot solder bath. Upon removal of the same from the bath, the elements must have any residual flux and dirt thoroughly cleaned and removed from their surfaces. However, it has been experienced that the residual flux can never in fact be completely removed from the soldered elements, and such contaminants are often the cause of subsequent failure of the soldered and encapsulated components.